Progress
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Emma is making progress in her recovery after her accident : Wemma :


Emma was getting better everyday and her growing baby inside her was getting bigger everyday. She was glad to finally be going back to the doctor today to get all of her casts off. Emma's OCD was slowly creeping back since she couldn't clean under her casts she couldn't help but think of all the germs growing under there. So she tried sticking the scrub brush under her cast.

"Babe what in the world do you think you're doing?" Will asked with a grin on his face as he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Um...just you know...cleaning" Emma said looking up at Will a puppy look on her face

"Baby you're getting the cast off today, you don't need to clean under the cast" Will walked over to Emma and kneeled next to her "How about later after you get your cast off why don't we come home and take a shower together and then you can be nice and clean." Will laughed

"Fine" Emma said with a sigh of relief "Will i have a problem"

"What's wrong?"

"The brush head is stuck in my cast" Emma said as Will started to laugh "Will it's not funny, I hate this cast! I can't wait for it to come off!" Emma said as she raised her voice

"I hate your cast too babe, i miss being able to cuddle up next to your soft body instead of cuddling with something that's hard as a rock" Will said as they both burst out laughing "So be ready for some serious cuddling tonight because i've been waiting months to be able to"

"Trust me you won't see me complaining i can use some cuddling also"

As Will drove Emma to the doctor's office Emma was not able to sit still in her seat, she was anxious to get the cast off.

Will reached out for Emma's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "Don't worry baby you will be out of those cast really soon"

"I know i just want them off now"

They pulled into the parking lot and Will helped Emma into her wheelchair and wheeled her inside. They sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call them in. "Mrs. Schuester" a doctor called. Will and Emma followed the doctor into a x-ray room so they could take pictures of her leg and arm and then they waited in a room. The doctor came in and revealed that her broken bones we're healed but then the doctor broke the bad news that she would have to have surgery to fully repair her elbow.

"Surgery?" Emma said as she looked up at Will "This can't be happening" Emma started to cry and Will comforted her while she was crying into his chest

"Emma it's gonna be alright we will get through this together" Will whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

After Emma calmed down the doctor started to prep Emma to get ready to take her casts off

"So Emma have you ever had a cast before" The doctor asked her as she nodded.

"Ok well we're going to use this tool to cut through the material and then pry it open and thats it"

When the doctor held up the saw tool her eyes opened wide "Your not seriously going to use that tool are you that a blade you will cut my skin with that!" Emma said

"Honey is alright the doctor knows what he is doing, I've had many broken bones in my day and look at me i'm fine" Will said to calm her down "If it makes it easier for you, you can hold my hand, just like what we did for when you get shots or blood drawn"

"Ok, but i still don't feel comfortable with this"

"Just think about that shower tonight and being able to cuddle with me, we won't be able to do that if you don't get your casts off." Will reminded her as she nodded.

The doctor started to cut though the cast and removed them, Emma had her eyes closed the whole time and squeezed Will's hand the whole and before she knew it the casts we're all off"

Emma was relieved to be able to finally see her legs again, they looked the same just a little more wrinkly kinda like she stayed in the bath too long. Emma felt so relieved and her leg and arm felt so much lighter without those heavy casts. Now Emma was looking forward to going home and spending some time with Will and taking a shower and get cleaned up. She was happy to finally feel like she was making progress in her recovery but she hated the fact she had to go through surgery but she would do anything to get better at this point.


End file.
